Always
by MissMR94
Summary: "talk about what Malfoy?" "you know damn well what I'm talking about. The kiss before we finished school, you know Al hasnt stopped talking about you. he thinks that you're ignoring him. he keeps asking what it is he's done to offend you, he misses you Rose... " Malfoy pauses "I miss you". Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have a love-hate relationship. Rated M for language.
1. The beginning

** the Usual disclaimers- don't own anything, I wish I did but no.**

**So this is basically the beginning, its a little slow at first as I build up the characters.**

Today was 1st September and that meant the first day of school ever for me, Rose Weasley. A very small red-headed eleven year old surrounded by my family I walked up to the barrier at Kings cross, praying that I got through alright. What if the barrier turned solid as it had to my father and uncle in their second year? My little brother Hugo gripped my father's hand tightly as they walked through ahead of me, my mother waited behind with me.

"you a little scared Rosie?"

I can only nod.

"shall we go through together?" again, just a nod of agreement to my mother and I swallowed.

I closed my eyes and walked straight at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten, I kept walking and suddenly my mother by my side stopped. I daren't open my eyes, I could hear the hustle and bustle of the platform, the squawk of owls and mewing of cats, the giggling of teenage girls and the last minute goodbyes of students and their families. I opened my eyes just in time to see a young boy fly at me. Albus Potter launched himself onto me and gripped me in a tight embrace "missed you Rosie!"

"Albus don't be ridiculous she was at our house the night before last" My Aunt Ginny said to her youngest son, before attempting to straighten down his mass of thick black hair that was, as usual and to be expected, sticking up in all directions- it is impossible for him to look tidy. Al looked the image of my Uncle Harry, with bright green eyes that could never look sad, they were full of energy and exhuberance. I however looked a lot like my Aunt Ginny but with blue eyes and light waves in my slightly deeper-red hair, it was more Auburn than most of the family's.

"Al! I missed you too!" I beamed at him, reciprocating his hug. Albus Potter was by far my all-time favourite cousin. We were closer to each other than to anyone else due to our age and of course the fact that our parents are inseperable. Me and Al had climbed trees together, played exploding snap together, learned to fly together (which we are both amazing at, may I add- modesty isn't my strong point), practically done everything together since we were babies.

Ginny rolled her eyes at my parents. "I caught that Aunt Ginny!"

Uncle Harry joined our little group, and hugged Aunt Ginny and then my mother and father respectively before turning his attention to me. My Uncle Harry had always been my favourite relative- though technically not related by blood- he was just so caring and patient and fair- which is hard when you have a prankster like James as a son. It was easy to tell that Aunt Ginny's temper, when it came to James, was a little shorter.

"so Rose, are you excited for Hogwarts. I'd imagine that if you're anything like your mother, you'll have its whole history memorised."

"yes sir! I have read both the original Hogwarts: A history and the revised edition. You feature a lot in that one Uncle Harry!"

I guess I am like my mother. I do tend to read any magical book I can, learn everything I can, but also I have stolen a few of my mothers muggle books. Some are novels, but also there are instruction books, teaching the reader to do things like to cook the muggle way- (my mother likes to cook the muggle way sometimes, something that we have done together since I was young)

James appeared out of nowhere followed closely by little Lily (who was crying, because she couldn't go to Hogwarts with her brothers till next year) and our cousin Fred, who like James was just going in to his third year.

"uggh! Rosie! I wouldn't bother hugging _**him, **_in a few hours he'll be a no-good snake!"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE-" Aunt Ginny gestured to a spot way above her head, "-WITH YOUR TEASING OF YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR.. HOUSIST ATTITUDE, NOW APOLOGISE OR I WILL HAVE MINERVA GIVE YOU DETENTION THE FIRST NIGHT BACK AND EVERY NIGHT FOR A MONTH!"

"sorry little bro'" he said, not a bit perturbed by his mother's threat, before ruffling Al's already mussed up hair, and running off with Fred to have a go at teasing Victoire who was alone with her boyfriend Teddy, saying her last goodbyes. This would be Victoire's last time at Hogwarts and she had revealed at a family gathering during the summer holidays that when she graduated she and Teddy would get married before leaving to live in Paris for a while together while she worked in International Wizard Relations with the French Ministry and he played Quidditch for a French team. I laughed as I watched Teddy and imagined him trying to learn the language. He is incredibly clever with the more practical arts, his particular strong point being DADA and potions but can only just speak English let alone a foreign language. I voiced my amusement to Al as our parents chatted about Auror Work at the ministry.

Teddy is an amazing Quidditch Player, he was a hufflepuff at school, and the best captain they had ever had, he was the first in 90 years to guide the yellow team to the Quidditch Cup in his final year narrowly beating Gryffindor

"It's almost eleven Al! we had better get on the train" I told him. And we each gave our parents our final and seperate goodbye chats, before running as fast as we could with out luggage at the train.

An arm from behind helped pick up my luggage and place in on the train- giving me a massive hand seeing as, with me being so tiny, my trunk was almost as big as my body. I looked round to see who it was who had come to my aid, and found myself looking at a tall boy with blue-grey eyes and bright blond hair.

"thank you, Malfoy"

"anytime Rose."

Wait how did he know my name? My father had obviously moments earlier told me about him and his family, but there are so bloody many of us weasleys/potters is hard work for even me to keep up with all of our first names.

"Shall we find a compartment then Rosie?" Al asked me- interrupting my confused staring at Malfoy, I turned away from him.

"yeah course." and with that I was off to find an empty compartment- which we did, at the very end of the train. Me and Albus stored our luggage away and took our seats next to the window and facing each other.

"knock knock" said our pretty cousin Dominique as she entered the compartment, placing herself in the seat next to me. Dominique is the daughter of Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur, part veela, fluent french speaking and unlike the rest of us, her and her sister have the most beautiful golden blonde hair, their brother Louis is the only one in their family to have taken after the Weasley red-hair gene. Dom is also starting her first year today with us.

In total their are 4 Weasleys/potters starting school this year. Me, Al, Dom and Lucy (Uncle Percy's kid), and there are eleven Weasleys already at the School, at least one in each year. plus there is our extended family too; the Scamander twins- Luna and Rolf's sons and also Frank, Alice and Amanda Joy Longbottom.

Dominique started chatting away rapidly about Hogwarts- which house she wanted to be in (gryffindor naturally, but she wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw- 'after all it does mean that you're smart'), which lessons she would most like- "Well there's charms, we have Proffesor Bell for that, she's apparently amazing, plus I think it will be kind of fun, I can't wait to learn expelliarmus, of course that one probably won't be taught till later on in the year-" as much as I love Dom she really does know how to talk... a lot... I decided to ignore her and mouth the words 'exploding snap?' to Al, he nodded eagerly "-but herbology is being taught by Neville and he really does know how to make a boring plant interesting-"

The carriage door opened again and in came a sheepish looking Scorpius Malfoy...

"mind if I sit in here? there's nowhere else, the train is full."

We all stared at him, looked at each other and shrugged, Al nodded and he took his seat across from Dom and next to Al. He smiled at each of us in turn, who just sort of ignored him and continued about our business. He didn't seem at all perturbed by this- in fact it seemed almost natural to him to be ignored and instead he just grabbed a book from his trunk and began to read.

Me and Al began our game of exploding snap. Over the next few hours we had a few meaningless conversations, small talk about hogwarts, houses, chocolate frog cards, proffessors at hogwarts, the summer.

Then when me and all had finished playing snap and chess our subject changed to Quidditch.

"Now Albus. I absolutely love you. BUT you are incredibly wrong if you think that the Windermere Wasps are the best Quidditch team in Britain! thats pathetic. The Chudley Canons are by far the better team." Al looked offended at me dismissing his favourite team.

"The Canons haven't won anything in like 75 years Rose! How can you say that they're better than the wasps?"

"Trophies don't mean that you're the best-"

"-yes they do. thats what trophies were invented for! thats the kinda the _**point**_ of trophies!"

"DOM! who is better the Wasps or the Canons...?"

Dom wasn't paying attention at all, although she loves being in the centre of a good conversation, it is usually always about girly things, mainly her new obsession- the wizarding band 'Majik', in particular their lead singer Sebb Flitterby, but Dom is definitely not interested in Quidditch. At her involvement in the conversation she merely looked shocked and stuttered.

"well personally I think that although both teams are great, the Canons do have some really good moves, but fail to really put them together properly... and the Wasps are good, they do tend to win things but theyare a team of brawn not brains- definitely all Gryffindors. The harpies are the best team." ... We all turned to listen to Malfoy stunned at his new found voice, he had been silent all the way so far.

Al turned to look at me-

"he has a point Rosie."

Incredible. Albus Potter is taking a Malfoys side.


	2. The Sorting of Rose Weasley

Fast forward a couple of hours and Im gripping hold of Al's hand very tightly. I am petrified of water. Not like a shower or bath, i love the hot water rolling over my body in a shower- what i mean is lakes and oceans- deep, cold water terrifies me. I can't swim. And my first day of hogwarts involves a boat ride up to the castle on the great lake and the night is cold, dark and stormy. Perfect conditions. Not. I am sat in a boat with Al and Dominique and a small boy with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes- his name I didn't catch as Hagrid ushered us into the boats- "firs' years! ev'rybody in firs' years! four to a boat!"

We eventually arrive at the castle- the boats seemed to steer through a tunnel which took us underneath the castle itself. When they halted I look over at Al who had his face screwed with pain and he gestured to his hand, which had turned white as I was cutting off the circulation by how hard I was grabbing onto it.

Waiting for us in this dungeon under the castle was a tall, slightly rounded man with dark hair that I instantly recognised.

"Uncle Neville!" I cry and I see him roll his eyes and give me a stern look.

"whoops! I mean.. Professor Longbottom, how charming to see you sir!" he chuckles lightly as I put on a very proper accent and ennunciate every syllable , a few of the other first years who all climb out of their boats and gather around Uncle Neville in a half-circle laugh too.

"Good evening, I am Professor Longbottom, I am teacher of Herbology- the magical science of plants for those who do not know- and I am also the deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I will now ask you to form a line before I lead you up to the great hall to be sorted into your houses. Again, for those who are as yet unaware, the four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I am head of Gryffindor house. During your time at this school your house will become your family and rulebreakers will lose points for their house while triumphs will earn points. Now, if you would like to assemble yourselves and follow me."

I smiled at Uncle Neville as I took my place in line behind Al and in front of Dom and we made our way through passages, corridors, rooms, up stairs, through doors, down some steps and out through a door at the side of a huge room with big doors, the entrance hall I recognised from Hogwarts: A History. There's hush among the students- all that can be heard is the tapping of feet and nervous swallows. Uncle Neville goes through another set of doors- these evidently lead to the Great Hall. He is back within a minute and before we know it, these large doors swing open grandly, and I get my first real look at it. A large room- with a ceiling that's bewitched to show the stars and moon outside, there are four tables all the students turn to look at us as we tread towards the front of the hall, where perched on a three legged stool is the hat that will decide the next 7 years of my life.

The hat begins his song as we all take our place in front of it. I have to say, it is a particularly impressive rendition, one which brings a large round of applause from the staff and students alike.

Before I know it a fairly tall girl with light freckles and blonde hair is being called to the front of the stage- "Avery, Meredith" and she is sorted, I don't hear the hat really I am too nervous, but I know that she is the first to be sorted to Hufflepuff as the yellow-clad table erupts with cheers.

"Crumbleholme, Jason" is sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Corner, Thomas" is another Ravenclaw.

It goes on. There is a long wait I stopped listening (or at least stopped trying to hear over the frantic beating of my heart) after "Hawthorne, Aaron" is sorted into gryffindor followed by his twin brother Zach who was sorted to slytherin.

The next time I find myself listening, several more children have been sorted. The tall blonde boy from earlier, Draco Malfoy has been called and he is nervously walking towards the stool.

The hat is placed on Malfoys head. I wasn't expecting it to take as long as it did. Almost five minutes before the hat announced its decision.

"Slytherin"

Well. What a surprise. Didn't see that one coming (!).

A couple more new students are sorted and the next time I pay attention its Albus' turn.

The whole school is watching this one, though most are sure that he'll be sorted into Gryffindor like his mother and father and his brother. But everyone is so interested in our families that they can't help staring intently.

As much time passes with Al as does with Malfoy, no its longer- maybe ten minutes. A lot of people are bored now. Im nervous too. Im hoping for the hat to shout Gryffindor when something surprising happens.

"SLYTHERIN"

The whole hall is silent. nobody is breathing, all are staring at Albus, not even the slytherin table are cheering.

Thats it. I'm definitely not listening to the rest of the sorting now. I am so devastated. Me and Al- ordinarily so inseperable- have been separated (unless I am sorted into Slytherin and thats not going to happen!).

Al turns to look at me apologetically before making his way to the slytherin table- everyone including the teachers watches his descent utter shock.

Well, now we have a family member is every house.

"Weasley, Dominique"

I dont hear the name but the gorgeous blonde next to me moves to the stool. I barely see her through my tears. She sits on the stool and the hat is placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Lucy"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Rose"

Wait. who's name was that. There's no movement.

"Weasley, Rose" at this I get a little push from behind I turn to see the only me and two other s left, the push had come from a small boy with dark, curly hair and blue eyes.

Oh! its me.

I headed slowly to the stage. taking care not to trip in front of all these people.

I sit on the stool and Uncle Neville places the hat on my head, it drops down over my eyes.

"hmm. yet another Weasley," The hat sounds bored and lazy.

"Well, let us see. hmm. what a complicated mind this one is. a brilliant mind I see- a lot like your mother. Perhaps even more intelligence than her. but there's an edge too, I see much bravery like your father-"

"hmmmphh"

"You are very like your father Rose even if you don't want to admit it"

"I see loyalty too a hufflepuff quality-but I see anger too, A little upset with me Rose? for putting your cousin in Slytherin. You would do well there too... but perhaps... Very difficult to place..."

I sigh hoping the hat will make a decision soon, he's making me nervous.

"patience my dear. Alas... I have made my decision. It will be-"

I hold my breath.


	3. Background

_a/n: this chapter is nt part of the story it is a kind of background of the weasley family and kids, what theyre doing now- what they'll be doing in future for some of the older ones. Its nt necessary to the story but I did all this background planning just so I could clarify to myself who my characters are and I thought it may help you grasp them too. Theres quite a bit of background about the non-important characters and not much about Rose and Al 's families cause we'll be discovering them as the story goes on._

**The Weasley Family**

**Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour-Weasley**

**Bill and Fleur still live at Shell cottage by the sea, the Delacours frequently stay with their daughter and son in law. They also have a home in the south of France and visit almost every school holiday.**

Victoire- Very beautiful part-veela, with Blonde hair and blue eyes. Wonderful skin. Fluent in French, excels in Charms in school. The oldest of all the Weasley/Potter Children. Aspires to be a politician and the first female Minister for Magic. Teddy Lupin's girlfriend. **Nicknames**: Vic (only by teddy). **House**:Gryffindor

Dominique- Beautiful like her sister, blue eyes and blonde hair. Fluent in French . Aspires to be a reporter for Which Witch? Magazine (A witch's fashion and Celebrity Witch magazine). Helps the Scamander twins with the Quibbler (which is a lot more normal than it used to be and happens to be the #1 best-selling magazine in the wizarding world). **Nicknames**: Dom, Unique Dominique, mini. **House:** Gryffindor

Louis.- Unlike his sisters has red hair. he too speaks fluent french. Has inherited his fathers brown eyes, when Rose begins her first year he is not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts.

**Charlie Weasley & Alexandreina Weasley **_**(**__a/n: I really liked the idea that charlie should be happily settled with lots of kids- they arent mentioned at all in JK Rowling's epilogue so I guessed that Charlie having spent most of his adult life in Romania would fall in love with a Romanian woman and also note how I picked unusual romanian names for them)_

**Charlie and his Wife Alex have seven children and have retired from the Dragon-business, Charlie now works on developing Weasley Wizard Wheezes products- particularly fireworks and Notably miniature dragons that breathe pretend fire and fly around but never leave their owner. Alexandreina is a healer and works at Hogwarts with Madame Pomfrey (who is anciently old.) They live in Hogsmeade and Alexandreina is the only staff member of Hogwarts that doesn't live there.**

**Alexandreina Weasley (nee Alexandreina Blerinca)** an amazingly gorgeous Romanian woman, with full lips and dark hair and eyes, tanned skin and a slim but curvy body. Worked as a healer to the dragon handlers, met Charlie at work whilst treating a burn to his arm. Has 7 kids with Charlie. Nicknames: Al, Alex

**Nicu Weasley-** First born of Charlie and Alex, first boy and has a twin sister Juana, both are seventeen when Rose starts Hogwarts. They have red hair but are very tanned. Both are good looking. Has lots of Freckles like his father and also the same stocky build with lots of strength and muscles plays Keeper in Quidditch his Girlfriend is Emma Ogden (hufflepuff 6th yr) Has been offered a position with puddlemere United (keeper)**. House: gryffindor**

**Juana Weasley**- Twin sister of Nicu, red hair, tanned and hot as hell, all the boys in the school like her. Has a boyfriend Kaleb Knott (slytherin quidditch Captain 7th Year) slim and attractive like her mother- with full lips. aspires to be a Healer. Plays Quidditch for the house team (chaser) **Gryffindor.**

**Lenuta**- Charlie and Alex's secound daughter, 16 year old and in her 6th year of hogwarts as a **ravenclaw **aspires to be an unspeakable, excellent at transfiguration.

**Costin & Cezar**- Charlie and Alex's second set of twins are two boys Costin and Cezar both 15 years old, 5th years. both** gryffindor. **both have curly, copper colour hair and are tanned and unlike Nicu, they are much taller and slimmer. They are identical to the last freckle.

**Florenta****-**Beautiful 4th year, 14 year old. Dark Brunette like her mother, almost an exact copy of Alexandreina, very intelligent and compassionate, **Ravenclaw.**

**Viorica- 2 years old at the start of this story. brunette like florenta and alexandreina.**

**Percy and Audrey Weasley**

**Percy works as an assistant to the head of Foreign Correspondence department of the Ministry of Magic. Audrey works as a herbologist in potion development for sale in Wizard Supermarkets (**_a/n: I also really love the idea that Witches and Wizards can buy all of their essentials in one place. so hogsmeade has one, then London Diagon Alley has one. There's one in the Capital of Northern Ireland, one in the capital of Wales, one in Scotland. etc and it will sell, womens potions and robes and womens potions and potion ingredients and firewhiskey, pumpkin juice etc.)_ **Despite Percy making up with his family he doesnt really spend much time with them.**

**Molly- 16, 6th year, pale, bright frizzy/bushy red-hair, freckles and glasses. Very skinny. likes to read and is in Hufflepuff.**

**Lucy- 11 and starts Hogwarts at the same time as Rose, is very intelligent and kind and gentle, but doesnt see much of Rose. Ravenclaw. Has red hair and freckles, very skinny.**

**George & Angelina Weasley**

**George still owns and runs Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Angelina, they and the kids live above the Hogsmeade branch and they both regularly visit Hogwarts during term. Secretly taking questionnaires from the students about what products they want to see at W.W.W. Ron Weasley does part-time work with George and part time work with the Auror Office with Harry. Angelina is also a professional author of Quidditch books.**

**Fred Weasley- nice cocoa coloured skin with untidy black hair and deep brown eyes **_(a/n: think Shemar Moor, thats how I see fred, except with hair.) _twin brother of Roxanne Weasley have the same sense of humour as each other- alomost telepathic and play beaters on Gryffindor Quidditch team. **Nicknames: Freddie/freddy, frederick**

**Roxanne Weasley- same colour skin and eyes as Fred. has long black hair that is very tidy. really pretty, amazing body. Aspires to be a model for Which Witch? House: Gryffindor.**

**Emily- 9 years old.**

**Toby- 8 years old.**

**Ron and Hermione Weasley**

**Ron works for both the Ministry of Magic- part-time as Harry's second in command and also splits his time with helping out with his brothers' joke shop. Hermione Weasley works for the department of mythical creatures and is Chief Wizengamot, also as part of voluntary work for the ministry she works for the department of International Magical Relations and also volunteers her time to the Department of Wizarding education. Ron and Hermione live a couple of houses away from the Potter s in Godrics Hollow. The Potters are always coming and going. Al Potter spends a lot of time with Rose at this house.**

**Rose Weasley.**

**Very short and really beautiful (aside from the delacour sisters the best looking in the family) very intelligent top of all her classes, smarter than her mother. Strong temper. Wavy deep-red hair. blue eyes. Quidditch obsessed and very good flyer.**

**Hugo- a year younger than Rose and will start school with Lily Potter. Quidditch mad, decent flyer. Red haired and brown eyed. Very shy but also protective of his older sister- very very tall boy.**

Potters

**Ginny and Harry live is Gordics Hollow with James, Lily and Albus, Teddy Lupin Used to spend 4 days/nights with the potters but now lives a few streets away (temporarily).**

**James- troublemaker, prankster, very funny. Practical Joker. not serious. Plays Chaser at Quidditch- absolutely brilliant player. Good-looking, all the girls want him. Serial dater/ladies man. Gryffindor.**

**Albus- Fun loving. Cheerful, friendly. Best Friends with Rose and also Scorpius Malfoy. Quidditch Mad and usually plays beater.**

**Lily- Sweet, trusting, caring, wants to be a healer.**


End file.
